El show debe continuar
by Pheles-sama
Summary: Durante una pequeña pausa mientras trabaja en una de sus máscara, Uta piensa en Kaneki y en lo sencillo que fue manejarlo.


***spoilers** **para las personas que no hayan leído el manga*** se nombra la idea de que Haise es Kaneki. Por si acaso lo he catalogado como T (aún no se me da muy bien esto, jeje)

**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece y no obtengo ningún beneficio de ello.

* * *

><p>Las mañanas tranquilas en las que podía dedicarse por completo a trabajar en sus máscaras eran las favoritas de Uta. No había ningún ruido que pudiera molestarle, ni tenía que estar preocupado por los movimientos de las palomas como cuando era joven. En los últimos años, su estudio se había convertido en un oasis de paz y tranquilidad. Además, estaba lleno y tenía una bolsa entera de ojos por si le apetecía picar entre horas. La verdad, no podía pedir nada más.<p>

Uta se apartó del molde sobre el que estaba trabajando y observó con detenimiento la máscara. Era una que imitaba a un casco medieval y estaba prácticamente terminada. Durante las últimas horas había trabajado de lleno y pensó que era la hora perfecta para un merecido descanso. Abrió un cajón y sacó un ojo de la bolsa que guardaba ahí. Mientras lo lamía y se deleitaba con su textura viscosa, le vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que Kaneki visitó su estudio.

Ese chico capturó toda su atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Para empezar, su aroma era cautivador. No era el olor fuerte y tosco de un ghoul pero era mucho más dulce y atrayente que el del humano más delicioso que pudiera imaginar. Y cada vez que lo acercaba hacia sí, intentando que sus pulmones se inundaran de su aroma, Kaneki ponía una mueca realmente adorable. Nunca habría imaginado que acabar con Rize pudiera hacer que conociera a alguien como Kaneki, ni la diversión que este le traería.

Su paso por el escenario principal fue breve pero intenso. Rebosaba fuerza y talante y nunca dejó que el público se aburriera. Ejecutaba el guion a la perfección, siempre tan pendiente de lo que hacían los demás actores que nunca se detuvo a preguntarse quién había escrito el guion. Tan inocente, tan confiado que nunca vio los finos hilos que lo movían como si fuera una bella y grácil bailarina.

Esa confianza suya fue su perdición. Definitivamente, Kaneki no era el tipo de persona lista para abandonar una vida tranquila y despreocupada y adentrarse en el mundo de los ghouls, un mundo habitado por gente acostumbrada a llevar máscaras. Y Kaneki no estaba preparado para desenmascarar a sus compañeros de reparto.

Oh, había sido tan fácil manejarlo. Tan sencillo llevarlo de un lado a otro del escenario, con todas las veces que acudió a pedir consejo a Itori o a él. Iba a echar de menos su expresión de total confianza o la atención con la que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, dando por sentado que él estaba de su lado. En verdad, los humanos son criaturas muy simples. Se dejan llevar por las primeras impresiones y nunca se les ocurre pensar que tal vez sus sentidos los engañen. Y Kaneki no fue una excepción a esa regla, a pesar de que cada vez fuera menos humano.

Esa inocencia lo llevó a su fin. Sin saber que en realidad caminaba con los ojos vendados, Kaneki siguió un camino de espinas que acababa en un precipicio. La forma en la que cayó, a cámara lenta, abandonando todo lo humano que había en él y dejando que la locura lo abrazara con sus largos y oscuros brazos, fue realmente hermosa. Uta tenía que admitir que era el mejor trabajo que había realizado hasta ahora y sería muy difícil superarlo.

O tal vez no.

Unos meses atrás, vio por casualidad a una persona que al instante llamó toda su atención. Un chico físicamente muy parecido a Kaneki. A pesar de que a través de sus gafas de sol no veía con la mima nitidez que cuando no las llevaba y que, en ese momento, se encontraba a una distancia considerable, podía decir que tenía la misma constitución y los mismos rasgos faciales de Kaneki. Aunque su pelo era distinto. Ya no era ese blanco impoluto que adquirió tras su paso por las manos de Yamori, sino que era oscuro, con las puntas blanquecinas, como si su cabello original hubiera crecido de nuevo. Pero en cierto modo, aquel chico no era Kaneki.

Desde que el CCG arremetió contra Anteiku tres años atrás, nadie sabía qué había pasado con Kaneki. La mayor parte de los rumores lo daban por muerto a manos de Arima (porque Kaneki, por muy fuerte que fuera, no era lo suficiente como para derrotar al shinigami del CCG). Aun así, no había ningún indicio de que realmente hubiera muerto ni de que estuviera vivo. Ambas posibilidades eran igual de probables.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Uta. La mano que sujetaba el ojo tembló y tuvo que aumentar la fuerza de sus dedos para evitar que cayera al suelo. Pensativo, acercó el globo ocular a sus propios ojos y observó detenidamente ese iris verde claro, un color realmente difícil de ver en Japón. Tan solo imaginar la posibilidad de que Kaneki siguiera vivo, lo excitaba de una manera inimaginable. Pensar que podría volver a disfrutar de la sensación de tener a un figurante tan moldeable, de ver su expresión alegre y sonriente para después observar cómo se hace añicos, hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Pero por ahora iba a ser muy difícil poner las manos encima al chico parecido a Kaneki. La única vez que lo vio estaba en compañía de un agente uniformado del CCG. Tal vez ese chico trabajara para el CCG. Por ahora no tenía forma de comprobarlo. Pero si se diera el caso de que ese chico en verdad fuera Kaneki, que trabajaba ahora para el CCG, entonces el escenario que Uta tendría para crear una nueva obra sería mucho más interesante y divertido que el anterior.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, el show debe continuar.


End file.
